gi_joe_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Action Force
Background Action Force is the codename for a multinational counter-terrorist unit created to counter the threat of the Red Shadows. Originally founded by NATO, Action Force was later expanded to include recruits from the Warsaw Pact, as a gesture of goodwill. With the Black Major's capture by Baron Ironblood, followed by the theft of the second Heavy Artillery Laser prototype and the death of a senior Soviet officer, Action Force lost US and Soviet support. The US opted to reform their GI Joe team, whilst the Soviets founded the Oktober Guard. Some representatives of the US and the WarPac nations remained in AF, but it was reformed into SAS Force, Z-Force, Q-Force, Space Force and the Special Weapons Force. Action Force has fought both the Shadows and Cobra Europe through the 1980s and more recently, groups like The Coil, Skull Squad and the Black Dragons Action Force takes recruits from any nation that volunteers and meets their high standards. Besides NATO's European nations, members also hail from Canada, Sweden, Switzerland, Poland, Russia, Singapore, India, Tawaichu and Australia. Stories Action Force appears in the following stories: Heroic Commandos International Heroes Codename Bodycount War of the Red Shadows The Fall of Cobra High Seas Hijack Operation Bao The Fall of Cobra Operation Cheetah Real Scandinavian Heroes Codename Shade The Raid Battle Beyond the Skies Skulls in the Sand Steel Raptors Berserker Road Character swaps Which characters would replace which Joes. If there's no one listed, it's because I've yet to work it out. Ace – Space Force pilots, EG: Moondancer, Hot Jets, Blast Off or Hawkwind Airborne – Either my Z-Force HALO jumper Angel or Sparrowhawk Blowtorch Breaker – Z-Force Breaker Cutter – Either Mako or Broadside, my Q-Force WHALE operators Deep Six – Either Dolphin or Leviathan Doc – Z-Force’s The Doc Duke – Either Eagle or Skip. Flash – Either Bombardier or SWF character Sniper. Gung-Ho – Any Z-Force Infantryman Mutt & Junkyard – My SASF K9 handler, Hound and MWD Rex Recondo – SASF member Boonie (based on a custom from BFTB) or Beaver for when he uses the Silent Attack Kayak. Ripcord – Either Sparrowhawk or my Z-Force HALO trooper, Angel (particularly for the story with Ripcord as a new recruit.) Roadblock – Either my Z-Force machine-gunner Lock’n’Load or SASF machine-gunner Firepower Scarlett – Mostly Quarrel. Except when she flies a Skystriker, then my Space Force pilot Afterburner Snow Job – my SASF arctic specialist North Star Stalker – Quickfire or Stakeout Torpedo – Shark or my own Aquatrooper Tempest (particularly in ‘Target: Torpedo’, which would be ‘Target: Tempest’) Tripwire – Scout or Tracker Airtight – Bombardier Alpine – my mountaineer Ice-pick Back-Stop – Only appears in one story, so could actually fit as Backstop himself, given how little he appeared in GI Joe! Barbecue – Either of my Z-Force firemen Backdraft and Inferno Bazooka – my Z-Force anti-armour specialist Warhead Beach Head – Stakeout or Quickfire or maybe another SASF attack trooper Crankcase – Mostly Wheels or SASF Stalker, except in ‘Holding the Baby’ when Tracker or Scout is better) Crazy Legs – Angel Cross-Country – my Z-Force HAVOC driver, Torque Dial-Tone – Either Z-Force Breaker or Ring-Tone my Z-Force comms guy. Dusty – Desert Rat, my SASF desert specialist Falcon – Either Quickfire or Mustang, my Z-Force junior officer. Fast Draw – Either Warhead or Kickback, another Z-Force anti-armour guy Flint – Either Eagle or Skip. Footloose – Any SASF Attack Trooper. Frostbite – Either Drift of Glacier, my SASF arctic vehicle drivers Hawk – The Commander, except ‘Havoc in the Outback’ when Eagle. Heavy Metal – Either Hunter, Z-Force Steeler or Saxon, one of my Z-Force tank drivers. Hit & Run – Boonie or Kukri, a Ghurkha SASF commando Iceberg – Either North Star, Drift, Glacier or another Arctic guy, ‘Cold Shot’ based on a BFTB custom Jinx – my SASF character, Shade Lady Jaye – Usually, Quarrel Leatherneck – Any Z-Force infantryman Lifeline – My Z-Force medic Tourniquet Lift-Ticket – Any of my Z-Force Tomahawk pilots, Fennec, Rose or Evac Mainframe – Jammer or my Z-Force IT guy Wireless Outback – Boonie, maybe Psyche-Out – Quick Kick - Sci-Fi – Sniper of SWF Shipwreck – Except for in ‘Doppelganger’; Dolphin, Leviathan or Mako. In ‘Doppelganger’ – Moondancer Slip-Stream – My Space Force Conquest pilot Hornet Snake Eyes – Quickfire or Sparrowhawk Tunnel Rat – Z-Force Tracker Wet-Suit – Any Q-Force aquatrooper, except Tempest. Wild Bill – Any of my Z-Force Dragonfly pilots, Rooivalk, Whirl or even Peregrine. Cover Girl - Quarrel - although Cover Girl was never released in the UK, she appeared in AF Monthly, operating undercover, a role ideal for Quarrel. Lowlight - Either of my SASF snipers Longshot or Bolt. Lowlight wasn't released in the UK until after AF Monthly was cancelled, but he appeared in issue #7. Category:Organisations